The Ice Lord Marshall Carter
Early Life Marshall was born into the powerful House Carter. The second child of Quinton and Marnie Carter, and the first son, thus, for Marshall his fate was decided, he'd be a solider, and one day, a leader. He was shown little compassion as a child, stricken from his mother and would spend countless hours studying, training, learning. Marshall was protective of his younger brother Felix when they were young, and would often stand up to the bullies that would pick on him. Felix was 4 years his junior, but despite that, he was all he had, and thus, Marshall made sure they supported each other. Marshall and Felix's older sister: Elena, was often behind closed doors, their Lady mother hoping, praying she could court her with some noble Lord, away from what their villainous father was doing, away from what she had already lost her little boys to. Once Marshall was a teen, he was already mature, smart, sophisticated, earning a reputation for being a cold, cold young man. He was being groomed to be Lord of their House, by the expert advice of his father, and he had scars, memories, and personality to show it. Marshall was his father's ward, seemingly faithful to the ruler, but Marshall despised Quinton, he was just very good at hiding it. His siblings were different, Felix was already turning into a rebel, much to Marshall's disdain, he would watch; unable to do anything as Felix was beaten down by their father, for not being like Marshall. Elena was eventually shipped off to the East, for her own good, after much protest, Elena promised the brothers they'd reunite once Marshall took the Northern throne, but it never came to be. The Later Stages Years passed, Marshall was promoted from his father's ward to the 1st Lord of House Carter, for impressing the then ruler by doing his bidding, both in military and otherwise. Things were going well for their House, the Cold North respected and honoured the Carter Family, that all took a turn when an alliance was formed. House De Lancret of Araedia, Quinton purposed and alliance, King Henry accepted, they became brothers-in-arms. Lord Ruler Quinton suspected the Lady Carter of being unfaithful to him, many rumours and stories told it to be true, because Quinton was an evil man. In a fit of rage; Quinton struck Marshall's mother down one cold night. Felix broke down, and became even worse both in his attitude and how carried himself, Marshall, well, his blood just ran all the more colder. The only woman who was ever kind to him, struck down, dead, because of his father. From one atrocity committed to the next, Quinton had the King of Araedia killed, for allegedly conspiring against House Carter, leaving little Princess Rosaria parent-less, just like the brothers. The Birth of The Ice Lord Marshall was finished with Quinton, he was ready to kill him, ready to go to war with him, he had men that would follow him, that believed in him to be the real King in the North, the true Ruler. That all changed one morning, when Marshall and Felix found their father with a face paler than the Witherlands' snow, blood dripping down from his mouth, he'd been poisoned, a woman's weapon. Marshall was crowned Ruler of the Witherlands, and thus, The Ice Lord was born. He and Felix no longer had to live in fear, they owned the Cold North now. Marshall never considered himself a hard man, but he was, a man none would be wise to cross, that's exactly what his brother-in-law, Duke Demott did. Francais brought 18,000 men North to claim Marshall's throne, and the Witherlanders sent them back with no more than 100, including the Duke himself. Marshall quickly became a force to be reckoned with in the crazy, chaotic World of Marin. Personality Marshall is cautious, intelligent and puts logic above all. He is often a serious and stoic man, often intimidating those who he encounters for the first time. His intelligence and cold demeanour is what he credits for him attaining the Cold North for as long as he has. Marshall has a sense of honour and dignity, which stemmed from his early training as a knight, mastering swordsmanship. This honour allows him to never truly underestimate someone who opposes, leading him to always expect the unexpected. He is a brooding and aforementioned stoic man, usually always keeping his emotions and thoughts to himself, and watching from afar. Though most thoughts are self-loathing, Marshall has a lot of confidence in himself, never truly letting his thoughts overpower him, and believing in his skills and abilities. But, he is grounded by reality, always preserving a clear mindset and always assessing what would be prudent. Marshall has been called a loner by the few he is close with. He resides it with the fact that he doesn't enjoy other people's company, simply put, he rather loom in the dark portions of a building by himself. Not completely devoid of emotion, Marshall will become a bit more relaxed with people he becomes close with, thought that list is short, he can be shown to have a normal conversation with someone without seeming so complex, but he only becomes close with those he deems worthy. Feyshore and Allegiance to The Captain Marshall travelled South, to Feyshore, to expand House Carter, something unlikely from the nomadic Ice Lord, but he'd heard of one man down there that was planning to change things. Captain Bradai Maith, an infamous name he'd heard of a few times. Marshall met the man himself, a sharp tongue and even sharper wit, but the Witherlander saw past all the facades, something the Captain clearly respected. The Ruler promised him an army, 60,000 bloodthirsty Witherlanders, and thus, House Maith and Carter became brothers-in-arms. Back up North, Marshall met Lady Roselyn Leclair, and soon made her Lady Carter, she soon gave birth to his first daughter: Marnie, in honour of his mother. Years later, the two separated, Roselyn had, had enough of Marshall putting his duties above family, something he always tried not to do. Felix was appointed Lord of Stone Ridge, thanks to the Captain, and their plan was slowly moving forward. The Liberation of Feyshore and After The Captain united Houses: Novikov, Vortigern, Vaughn and Carter to all take down Feyshore. It was the day of wedding between Heath Romanov and Gabriella Skorn, Felix was inside, for the wedding and after party, and Marshall was waiting outside, with his entire army, ready to storm the borders, and that they did. The Witherlanders crushed the Feyshorians, and ensured the death of King Cleburn Ramsalot, someone whom Marshall was surprised had been a monarch for that long. Feyshore was destroyed, the brothers played a key part in it, thus the two were guaranteed their place in the later known Marin Council. But after, Marshall returned to his home: The Cold North, The Witherlands, to rule. Ever brooding and ever cold, Marshall remains as one of Marin's key anti-heroes. Category:Royals